


Please take your ghost away

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Clint hasn't seen Phil for some time after being rejected by him. Surely he's over him by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please take your ghost away

The worst thing about love is how easy it is to fall back into it. Clint has been back in HQ in New York for about 5 hours and he's already hopelessly in love with Phil Coulson. Again. 

In his defense, it's not the kind of love it was. It's not the intense longing. His thoughts don't turn to Coulson every five seconds. He doesn't ache when Coulson is near in the same way - to go over there and lay his head on the man's shoulder and wrap his arms around him and stay there forever. The heartache of knowing he asked and was rejected has dulled too, now there's only a pang of regret. 

Maybe it's more accurate to say that Clint's love is a ghost now. A haunting of his former feelings. He wants intensely for Coulson to notice him. Laps up any tiny token of affection. Takes pride in Coulson seeming to enjoy his company. 

The thing is, he can see how easily it could blossom back into full-fledged love. The kind with hearts in his eyes and a stone in his heart pulling him down that he'd taken the three year posting to the SHIELD outpost in Eastern Europe to get away from. The flame of it was still there, guttering but there was still time for him to light a new torch from it. 

Maybe there always would be.


End file.
